


Necessities

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Rebecca, Rebecca knows no boundries, Sugar Mama Olivier, young Roy not being able to say Liza is my favorite HC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: No one told Riza that being a woman is so expensive in the city





	Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbetaed and written by a none-native english
> 
> The actual first story with a dead chicken...

Riza Hawkeye was used to not be like other girls her age. 

She grew up alone with her father, for most of her life in a house that was crumbling around her and had to take care of herself and him all on her own. until one fateful day her fathers new apprentice showed up on her door step, while she was bringing in a dead chicken from the hen house. 

She needed to get that stupid ferret.  
It would make for a great hat for winter.

She never really noticed just how poor they were until Roy started to bring her gifts from his trips home and she could only offer him self made things.

But it never hit her as hard, how different her upbringing was, until she enlisted in the East City military academy, after her father died and she got a list of things she needed to have for her move into the barracks.

And one of the items on that list was a brassiere. 

Well precisely a brassiere for physical education and other activities.

She had no idea what that was supposed to be and when she went into the shopping district of the city to look for a shop where she could find such a thing she was shocked at the prices and the flimsy garments displayed in the shops windows.

Who would pay such a fortune for a things of every day use? 

You were supposed to wear them daily right? 

She never had one before and no one had taught her about these things.  
She had read her fathers medical books, when she started to notice changes in her body but that was about all the education she had in that matter.

So in a way she was prepared for, what happened to her during puberty but the reality of the situation was still a big difference and shock for her. 

When she arrived back in her room in the barracks her roommate had finally arrived and had taken over the space in a very untidy manner. 

"Oh hi there, I am Rebecca, nice to eet you, I could not figure out which side you had picked so I picked one for myself but if you want to switch that would be perfectly fine, just tell me if you want to have the other side." She said without even having to take a breath in between. 

"Ähm hallo, I am Riza, Riza Hawkeye... "  
"Riza? That is a very interesting name, is it short for something?" 

"Well yes, it's actually Elizabeth, but a boy from my past could not say the L and always called me Rizzy and Riza instead of Lizzy and Liza and I kept to it."

"A boy huh? " Rebecca did something weird with her eyebrows and looked her up and down. 

"What are you doing? " Riza asked as Rebecca backed her into the door and stripped her of her jacket. 

"I am so jealous, how can you have those perfect tits and not to have to wear a bra? I would kill for your boobs... They look so soft and squishy and cuddly... " She said and Riza felt the blood rising in her cheeks and her face heat up from the flush. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." she answered in a quiet voice. 

And Rebecca stepped back a few paces to look at her.  
She must have been a very pathetic sight in that moment, all flushed and hunched over against the wall. 

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked her as she looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Yes, yes of course."  
"I call bullshit. Did I do something wrong? Was I too forward? I am sorry, I have a big family and if you do not take what you want and claim it first, you end up not getting anything..." She said with a small smile and a quieter voice.

Riza exhaled and hadn't even notice that she had held her breath, but after that the situation relaxed and they started to talk on a more civil level. 

It was after the dinner in the mess hall that Rebecca commented on her wardrobe again, but this time Riza got self conscious about it and Rebecca noticed. 

"You don't have anything else, is that right?" She asked quietly and all Riza could do was nod. 

When the other girl asked about her mother, Riza could not hold back the tears.  
She never had noticed, how much she lacked in the simple fact, that she did not grow up with a mother and how much disadvantage it gave her to most other women. Especially with her absent father.

And now in an all women environment with diffrences were quite strak to her. 

She had seen the other female cadets today and how they dressed, put on make up and clearly knew how to wear and where to get a fucking bra. 

While she was just a clueless little country girl. 

It startled her when Rebecca put her arms around her and hugged her, pulling her close to her chest. 

She told her about her insecurities in those matters and felt so deeply ashamed about crying for such a small feed. 

After she had calmed down again Rebecca told her to get dressed and they made their way to the shopping district after curfew.  
Seeing that the cadets were not to leave the campus after dinner had been served. 

But this would not be the last time Rebecca Catalina would get her to break laws. 

So they snugg out and when they arrived at the lingerie store Rebecca strode in like she owned the place, told the girl working the counter to get her a measurement tape and a bottle of secco as well as a selection of sports bras, wire bras and some pretty things. 

Somewhere in between all of this chaos Riza was put in a changing room and she caught a glimps of her roommate on the telefon which the sales clerk provided her with. 

Rebecca joined her after a few minutes and told her to strip her shirt.  
Riza paled visibly and it took Rebecca all but two seconds to realise that that was not going to happen, before she took she blond in her arms and held her, afraid she might faint. 

She sat her down and instructed her how to measure herself and what to look out for in the bras she would be handing her as well as how to put them on. 

When the door bell rang again Rebecca greeted the newcomer with a high pitched hello and from what she heard from inside the changing room, the two knew each other well. 

She gave the measurements to the sales clerk and was provided with a handful of bras from practical to flimsy. 

She tried whatever was handed to her and was very greatful that Rebecca made it a point to not let anyone inside that cabine for as long as she was changing.  
She did not even have to ask her to do that, she just knew and that was the moment that she changed her view of the so outspoken and loud girl she would be sharing a room with for the next few months.

When she had selected a practical model she stepped outside fully dressed only to be greeted by the view of Rebecca sitting next to a blond woman in uniform with ice blue eyes.

"Oh you are done already? Whick ones did you you pick?" Even though she had one bra in hand, once she saw the price tag, she changed her mind immediately and handset it to the sales clerk too.

"This is really nice of you and all, but absolutely unnecessary..." She said and looked longingly for a second at the garments that had felt so nice on her skin.  
She had never owned anything that was this soft or silky. 

Let alone made out of lace. Little did she know how much she would come to hate bras just like most other females, but for now she was young and romantic.

"Don't be ridiculous, which one do you want to take for physical education?" Rebecca looked through the garments they had selected for her and held out exactly the one she would have chosen.  
"Bu-" The brunette hushed her.

"Liv, this is Elizabeth . She has never owned a bra or some nice panties in her life and you should see the things she is calling a sleeping attire. Riza this is Olivier, she is going to pay for whatever you want here right now and you do not have to worry about anything. And before you say no: she can effort it and I will insist. If we have to, we will force you by the might of her sword and my rocket launcher. Is that understood?." 

Riza could only blink at that.

"So, now be a good girl and show us exactly which ones you liked to wear and felt comfortable with. And I guess you need the matching panties with those too." 

Rebecca was already talking a mile an hour with the sales woman again and Riza was left alone with the new woman.

"Ha, don't even try to think about getting out of this, Beccs always gets her way and she will burn down everything in her way to get there." 

Riza could only dry laugh at that. Apparently she had the tendency to attract those kind of people.

"But she is a genuine person with a heart of gold and when she called me to ask if I could help out her new friend with some shopping I agreed. Just because you are in the military does not mean that you should deny yourself the right to be a woman. And if you have trouble with the expenses come to me, I will gladly help you out. My family is rich."

"Thank you, but why would you do something like that, I am a stranger to you."  
"It's my pleasure to help out your female soldiers. We need to stick together."

And that was Riza Hawkeyes first day at the academy.  
She made two friends for life and learned a lot of valuable lessons no book could ever have taught her.


End file.
